User blog:Reddy63/Fan Profile: Vixen
Biography Mari Jiwe was born in a village in Zambesi, Africa to Reverend Richard Jiwe and an unnamed mother, who was killed by a man named Kwesi while she was young. Mari was forced to flee to America and change her name to McCabe after her father was murdered by his own half-brother. Once in New York, Mari attempted to leave her old life behind and start a new one with a career in modeling. Mari began travelling the world during her career as a model. On one trip where she returned to Africa, Mari discovered the true reason behind her father's murder. Her uncle, General Maksai, killed him in order to steal the Tantu totem, a mystical artifact that was created by Anansi the spider to make Mari's ancestor Tantu the most powerful warrior in Africa and has been in her family's care for generations. Mari reclaimed the totem from her uncle, and upon discovering its powers has used it start a new career as the super-heroine Vixen. Mari soon found that she could not keep her civilian and costumed lives separate when her modeling colleagues were killed by drug smugglers in the Carribean. At first, Vixen worked solo, but she has held tenure with multiple super-powered groups, most notably the Suicide Squad and the Justice League. Prof. Ivo once stole the Tantu totem and integrated it into his android, Amazo's systems. After Vixen tore through the android and took back the totem, she found out that her powers had been altered so that instead of borrowing from the powers of animals, she steals from the powers of metahumans that are near her. She later found out this was Anansi's doing, and was able to reverse the effect with Animal Man's help. Regime: Mari was at first very afraid and confused about the new direction the Justice League was taking. She decided to maintain the status quo and remain with the League in part because she was too afraid to challenge Superman and the rest of the League, but also because, though she may have been in denial, she clung to the hope that Superman's Regime really would benefit mankind. However, the Tantu totem would not be so easily deceived, a fact Vixen became aware of as it stopped working for her. Without the totem focusing her power, Vixen flew into an animalistic rage during every conflict. Superman detained her and placed on her a prototype of the controller collar which he would later use on Doomsday. With the proverbial leash placed on her, Vixen was reduced to little more than the Regime's "pet", a condition which Superman promised to be temporary until he could find a way to "fix" her totem. Powers and Abilities *Connection to the Red *Animal mimicry **Various powers coming from a variety of Earth's animals including, but not limited to: ***Speed (cheetah) ***Swimming, sonar (dolphin) ***Strength (lion/elephant) ***Agility/Reflexes (monkey) ***Enhanced jumping (cricket/flea) ***Tough hide (rhino) ***Echolocation (bat) ***Flight (falcon) ***Enhanced vision (eagle) ***Adhesion (spider) ***Regeneration (worm) ***Electric conduction (electric eel) ***Venom spit (spitting cobra) ***Adaptive abilities of several animals for extreme heat, cold, underwater breathing, etc. ***Canine senses **When Vixen takes on the characteristics of certain animals a glowing orange avatar of that animal usually surrounds her. *Enhanced sharpened claws *Limited animal shape-shifting *Communication with animals *Brief period when Vixen could siphon the powers of metahumans near her similar to Amazo. *Tantu totem help Mari focus her natural powers with diminished side-effects *Drawback: without the totem, Mari can sometimes succumb to the instincts of the animals she mimics and becomes more animal than human. Intro/Outro Intro: Vixen leaps into the arena crouched like a tiger. She stands up and says "Things are about to get wild!" Outro: Vixen pounces on her defeated opponent and stares at him/her for a bit before finally standing up. The silhouette of a lion then forms around her as she lets out a triumphant roar. Gameplay Grab Attack: Anaconda constriction Special move- Mountain Goat jump: Vixen leaps in the air and pounces on top her opponent's head Character Trait Enhanced Claws: '''Vixen's arms are surrounded with orange energy in the form of a tiger's claws. While the trait is active, these claws extend the range of all of Vixen's attacks. Supermove '''Morphogenetic Blitz: Vixen opens with a spider monkey flip with two claws to the face, followed up by a mule kick to send them backwards. She combines eagle flight and talons to make several passes, slashing the airborne opponent each time. She pounces on them with lion's claws, grabs them with the lion's jaws, and tosses them across the arena. She then finishes the assault with a stampeding elephant. Quotes Taunt after 1st round: "The animal kingdom just got a new queen" Clash with Hal Jordan: "Where's the cute Green Lantern?" Clash with Catwoman: "Let's see who's claws are sharper" Clash with Nightwing: "Outta my way, pup" Clash with Batgirl: "I'll show you a real bird of prey" more to come... Ending Vixen regained her freedom from Superman and the Regime, and immediately set about unleashing the full fury of the animal kingdom on her oppressors. After a hard battle she finally defeated Superman and recovered the Tantu totem; however, due to Superman's tampering with the totem, she acquired new powers from it. Vixen was now able to communicate and control all of Earth's animals at once. With her power and influence over most of the Earth's wildlife, Mari found a new career in placing Zambesi as one of the world's leading global powers in the United Nations. Costumes Traditional: Vixen wears a yellow-orange jumpsuit with a high collar and a red belt garnished with bones and beads. She has short amber hair. She wears the Tantu totem around her neck, as well as other traditional jewelry from her tribe. (see picture above) Regime: 1980's appearance. Very similar to the traditional outfit with the yellow jumpsuit and red belt. With this outfit she also wears yellow elbow-length gloves. her hair is worn in a hairstye very reminiscent of Wolverine's, as well as in long curls. Original: Vixen wears a blue leotard with yellow leggings and yellow elbow-length gloves. Her hair is worn long and she wears a yellow mask that covers the top half of her face with ears shaped very similarly to cat's ears. New 52: A similar yellow leotard from the traditional look with the addition of a tiger print on the back. She does not appear to wear the totem on her neck anymore and instead has a necklace made of teeth. 1989MayfairGamesDCHeroesVixenCharacterCardFront.jpg|Regime look original_vixen.jpg|Original look new_vixen.jpg|New 52 look Category:Blog posts